


In the Aftermath

by TexasGirl914



Category: Dallas Stars - Fandom, NHL - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasGirl914/pseuds/TexasGirl914
Summary: The duties of a captain aren't only reserved for the ice. When a teammate is in need, you don't hesitate but head into action without a second thought.





	In the Aftermath

Around 9 at night is when the weather started getting bad. It had been cloudy all day and there were predicted showers but the sky hadn't opened up yet until then. It started with light rain that progressed into a heavy rain that pounded against the house. Jamie had the Cowboys game on, my feet in his lap as I worked on my work schedule for the holidays but I looked up when the broadcast changed to the local weatherman talking about the storm that was currently pounding against the house. We both watched as the weatherman explained that the weather outside was progressing into the perfect weather for a tornado. 

"We're going to go ahead and start a tornado watch. Please be advised and seek the nearest shelter should you hear the tornado sirens. Here are some tips..." the weatherman spoke, beginning to talk about what to expect. Jamie squeezed my feet and patted them reassuringly. I smiled gently at him and looked behind the couch as our French bulldog Squints came padding into the living room, seeking comfort from the weather. Jamie picked him up and sat him in his lap along with my feet, patting his head and rubbing his back. All of a sudden the lights started flickering and the faint sound of the tornado sirens started wailing. Squints went nuts and started growling. 

"Come on babe, we've got to go hang out in the closet until this is over. Take him while I go get the kit. I'll be there in a minute," Jamie ordered, handing me Squints. I grabbed my phone, one of Squints toys and a blanket, leaving my laptop on the couch and headed for the master closet while Jamie headed to the garage to grab the tornado kit I'd made him put together after Christmas 2016. Squints was not happy, always having been terrified of storms ever since he was a puppy but there wasn't much I could do except lay out the blanket and set him along with his toy on it. Jamie soon followed and as he entered the closet and shut the doors, the power died. In the closet, the sound of the storm outside was intensified, the wind whipping against the house. Jamie pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and waist. Squints found his way over to us and lay between us, his toy in his mouth as he quietly chewed on it. Taking out my phone, I pulled up the weather app and looked at where we were on the map and the path of the storm. Jamie pulled out his own phone and opened up the Channel 8 News app and we listened as the weatherman explained how we had been upgraded from a tornado watch to a tornado warning. We both watched as he described where the tornado had been spotted and the predicted path it would take. 

"J, that's close to the hospital and us," I began to panic. Just as I'd voiced this, the wind outside picked up even more and it sounded like something was scraping against the roof and side of the house. Squints went nuts and started howling. I picked him up and hugged him to my chest, trying to ease the anxious dog. 

"We're going to be okay. We just have to wait it out. It probably won't hit us." 

"Okay..." He pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head and rubbing Squints head to help calm him. We waited for what felt like forever as the wind, rain and thunder could be heard violently outside. We continued to watch new reports and monitor the weather app and around 10:15, the weather sounded like it was starting to lighten up and was confirmed by the weatherman. Jamie helped me up and we exited the closet, walking through the house and towards the back of the house to see the extent of the damage. Lightning could still be seen in the distance but it appeared that we were in the clear. The power was still out as confirmed by Jamie trying to flick on and off the switch multiple times. Minutes later, the lights cut back on and the TV turned back on to the local weather channel. 

"Shi..."

"What's wrong?" I asked Jamie, him staring at the TV before pulling his phone back out and beginning to dial someone. I stared at the TV and the path the tornado had taken, just missing our neighborhood but not the other side of us. I followed Jamie who was now pacing in the office, a hand to his forehead as his face was crumpled in worry as he spoke to the person on the phone. 

"You sure? It's not too bad?" I watched, him nodding his head. "Okay. If you say so. Okay. Bish? Bish?" He looked at his phone in confusion. 

"Who was that?" I asked, following him as he went into our bedroom and began pulling drawers open. 

"I just called Bish and he said they got some damage at the house. He said not to worry but then the call ended while he was in the middle of saying something. I'm going to go get him and his family. Uhmm is it okay if they stay here?" I rolled my eyes at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Of course baby. That's never a question. Our house is always open to our friends. I'll make coffee and set up the guest room. Go get them." I kissed him one last time and he finished getting dressed. As his taillights disappeared around the corner, I began working around the house to get everything ready for our guests. Squints followed me around, becoming my little shadow. By the time Jamie and the Bishops arrived, there was a full pot of coffee, a couple of warms crescents and the guest bedroom had new, clean sheets. Jamie kissed my cheek as he entered the house, Andrea holding a sleeping baby and Ben with a protective arm around her waist. They smiled shyly at me. "Come take a seat. I made coffee and some crescents. Our home is your home as long as you need."

"Thanks sweetie. We appreciate this very much," Andrea smiled, her eyes getting a little glassy. I went over to her, hugging her and gently rubbing the sleeping baby's head.

"I'll go get the pack and play and set it up in the guest bedroom. Make yourselves at home," Jamie kindly said, heading back outside. The Bishops took a seat at our breakfast nook and I handed each of them a coffee, them beginning to talk about the minor damage their house had taken. 

"it just happened so quick. Andrea and I were just watching the game, BJ asleep in his crib when the broadcast changed to the weather they said there was a tornado at the tollway. Andrea and I grabbed the baby and went into the bathroom," Ben started before Andrea picked up. 

"We could hear the windows breaking in the bedroom and there were things hitting the house. Then the power went out," Andrea stated. She hugged the baby closer and he sighed heavily in his sleep. Jamie re-entered and I handed him a cup of coffee. 

"Then the captain here called and asked if we were okay but then my phone died."

"I got worried. I thought something had happened," Jamie clarified. Knowing Jamie personally, he never wants to take a chance with teammates especially after the incident with Pevs years ago. 

"Didn't mean to scare you captain. Again, we really appreciate you letting us stay here the night," thanked Ben. 

"You can stay here as long as you need. In fact, stay while they fix up the house. It looked like it might take a little while and we would love the company," offered Jamie. The Bishops looked at each and shrugged. 

"If you don't mind."

"Of course man. Stay as long as you need. You know where the guest bedroom is, clean sheets and towels are in there. Help yourself to anything in the house and don't worry about morning skate tomorrow." Ben nodded and he and Andrea headed upstairs with the baby to try and get some sleep. I yawned, tapping my fingernails against the rim of my empty mug. 

"Hey you. It's time for bed. You don't have to work at the hospital tomorrow do you? I bet the roads are pretty bad out there," Jamie gently spoke. I shook my head. 

"Thankfully I'm off but I might get called in. If they're understaffed like they've been, I'll have to go in." He nodded and took my hand in his, leading us to our bedroom where Squints had calmed down and was sleeping soundly in his bed. Jamie and I quietly changed into our pajamas, settling into bed not long after and drifting to sleep. 

**********

What felt like no too long after drifting to sleep, my phone started ringing. I squinted through sleep-filled eyes to see who was calling. I slipped out of bed quietly, Jamie snoring as I went to the study to answer the call. 

"Ty what's up?" I yawned and looked at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. "It's 5 in the morning. Are you okay?" There was a sigh at the other end of the line. 

"Hey I'm sorry to wake you but I tried calling Jamie and he's not picking up his phone."

"He probably forgot to charge it after he got back from picking up Ben and his family. They're staying over because they're house took some damage."

"Uh well you remember the house I was trying to sell since I moved into the new one?" 

"Yeah why?" Another sigh over the line. 

"Well it's completely trashed. It took a hard hit from the storm and I don't know. I just don't know what to do and we've got skate later. I just, I don't know." I could tell Tyler was at his wit's end. 

"Let me go get your captain so you can talk to him. I know you're at the new house but if you want to come stay until you've got more of a clear head, you know our house is always open right? Squints misses the boys." He chuckles. I go back into Jamie and I's room and shake him gently. He stirs and looks at me groggily. 

"Hey what's up? Another storm? Are the Bishops alright?" 

"Yeah yeah no everyone's fine. Tyler wanted to talk to you." He sits up in bed and I hand him the phone. I spot Jamie's dead phone and plug it into the charger so that he'd be able to use it later. After awhile Jamie ends the call and slides back down in bed, exhaustion apparent. I move to lay my head against his chest and he sighs, pulling my body close to his. 

"Seggy is coming over later with the boys before he talks to his realtor about the damages. I hope that's alright and I know it's going to be a full house for us."

"Babe, it's fine. I don't mind. It's nice having everyone over. It's like the holidays." He chuckles.

"You always look on the bright side. That's why I love you. It's been hard since the beginning of the season and then this happens. And then those comments at the end of last season about not being the best captain for the team as I could be. I feel like I'm stretched thin hun." 

"Jamie, the Stars organization is happy to have a captain like you. You could play for crap and still be a good captain and you know why? Being captain is not all about how you play but how you take care of the team. You went and got your teammate not because you were obligated to but because you're a good friend. You may play on a team but baby, you play the sport you love with a bunch of friends and people who have become your family. You would do anything for them and you proved that tonight. I'm proud of you Jamie Benn. Screw what those haters say about your captaincy because I've never met someone more capable of leading this team than you."

"Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to hear that." 

"Now get to bed. You have a team to lead and a game to win later today."

"Yes ma'am." And with that, we fell back asleep, thankful to be safe in each other's arms for another night.


End file.
